


Witchers and Lace

by poselikeateam



Series: Incubus Jaskier AUs [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Part-Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Switching, Titjob, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam
Summary: When Jaskier's incubus side hungers, Geralt knows he's in for a long night. He looks forward to it; he likes when Jaskier takes control. That said, he's got a surprise of his own, this time, thanks to the help of a mutual friend.[For the Geraskier Kink Bingo, Card E, "Lingerie".]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Incubus Jaskier AUs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Witchers and Lace

"Darling," Jaskier purrs, voice at once silken and liquid in Geralt's ear, "lie back and let me care for you."

The witcher shivers. He's used to this, by now. Jaskier is mostly human, and it had taken a frankly embarrassing amount of time for Geralt to recognise that _mostly_. Jaskier, for as long as Geralt has known him, has been promiscuous, a bit of a libertine. His sexual appetites could be described as "voracious". At first, of course, Geralt took it at face value; after all, it was none of _his_ business what the bard got up to in his spare time, until a string of poor decisions inevitably made it his business. He hadn't wanted to think about Jaskier's... proclivities, almost as much as he hadn't wanted to think about _why_ he felt that way. 

The fact of the matter is that Jaskier, though mostly human, is part incubus, too. Sometimes, that part of him gets just a little too hungry. Jaskier is always noticeably different when his incubus side is more in control.

It's not as though he becomes a different person. There aren't two Jaskiers, one human and one not, inhabiting the same body. It's not another personality. It's just... a shift in demeanor. The way that Jaskier has always effortlessly flirted and wooed almost any who caught his eye, the easy confidence, the seductive charm; it's all instinctive, and when his need becomes too great, those instincts tend to kick into overdrive. 

Geralt can't say he doesn't enjoy it. Usually, he prefers to be in control, and Jaskier is more than happy to indulge him. Jaskier enjoys sex in any and all of its forms, whether Geralt pins him down and rides him, or sits on his face, or strokes his cock for hours, always pulling him back from the edge whenever he gets too close. Geralt, too, enjoys it. There's something about it, about the feeling of having Jaskier under him, in him, right where _Geralt_ wants him. Sometimes, he jokes that it's the only time Jaskier ever does what he's told. 

However, they both like it the other way around, too. There's something heady about Jaskier being in control, the _submission_ , Geralt allowing himself to let go. Surrendering, _trusting_ — trusting Jaskier, that Jaskier will care for him, that he _can_ let go — can be more powerful than White Gull. It has a significant effect on him.

Geralt welcomes it.

He tilts his head to the side, giving more space to Jaskier's wandering mouth, shuddering as his lover nips at his pulse point with deceptively sharp teeth. He falls, almost boneless, into his role for the evening. 

Jaskier begins to undress him, and the bard’s breath hitches when Geralt’s tunic comes off. The witcher can’t hold back the grin that pulls at his lips. Jaskier’s growing hunger had been apparent to him and, well, he wanted to do something nice. Frankly, if Jaskier wasn’t going to initiate tonight, Geralt would have. 

He knows that Jaskier likes his body. (“No accounting for taste,” he sometimes teases, just to watch Jaskier try to figure out which part of that to be more offended by.) He’ll even admit that, aside from the scars and obvious mutations, he could be considered attractive. After all, he has spent decades honing his body to be the perfect tool for his trade. He is well-muscled, fit, and he knows it. 

One thing Jaskier absolutely adores, though, is Geralt’s chest. The bard could spend hours playing with his pecs, pressing them together, pinching and sucking his nipples until the witcher is a wet and wanton mess. 

It was a bit embarrassing, at first, but Geralt’s dealt with worse. And he has to admit that it is kind of nice, to be appreciated. Some nights, Jaskier will downright _worship_ his chest, and once he allowed himself to accept such kind treatment, he found that he actually enjoys it a hell of a lot. His nipples are sensitive. And, beyond that, Jaskier’s obvious enjoyment is very gratifying. 

That’s why he’s wearing this. It’s sort of a bra, but it offers no support. Really, it’s black lace that frames his pecs, ending just under his nipples. The straps criss-cross over his back, and underneath is a corset. Again, the corset isn’t functional; he doesn’t need an hourglass figure. It’s all about the aesthetic.

Thank fuck for Elihal. Jaskier’s tailor friend was more than willing to help when they heard Geralt’s awkward request. The witcher doesn’t have an eye for fashion, to put it mildly. Aside from that, there’s no one he really trusts to be discreet, and to not judge him. The elf was elated when Geralt mumbled out his idea. 

“Oh, he’s going to _love_ it,” they’d said. “Trust me, witcher, I’ll make you look _fabulous_.” And, to their credit, they certainly had.

“Oh, _darling_ ,” Jaskier murmurs now, bringing Geralt back into the moment. He looks as touched as he does utterly ravenous. 

“How do you want me?” the witcher purrs. Jaskier isn’t the only one of the two of them that can be seductive; and, really, the bard _is_ hungry. Geralt is well versed in pulling him back from letting his emotions get in the way of productivity. Jaskier often lets his heart lead more than his brain, and sometimes even more than his dick. Geralt, in that case, tries to keep him on track.

A sly grin forms on his lover’s face. “Well, since you asked…” 

That’s how Geralt ends up with Jaskier’s prick between his pecs. There’s something about giving Jaskier a titjob that would sound ridiculous to him if it wasn’t so absolutely, mind-blowingly arousing. He doesn’t have a set of pillowy tits like a woman might, but he supposes that if Jaskier wanted that, he’d be bedding a woman. Once again, he’s struck with the knowledge that Jaskier wants _him_. He wants Geralt, just as he is. 

He keeps his own mouth open, lapping at the head of the bard’s cock as it comes into the reach of his tongue. Incubus stamina could give witcher stamina a run for its money, in the bedroom, and he’s eager to make his lover come for the first time. When he does, it’s with Geralt’s name on his lips. 

He can’t even be bothered that his lingerie is splattered with Jaskier’s spend. If anything, it just makes the heat within him burn hotter. Jaskier, for his part, barely pauses, beginning to clean Geralt’s chest off with his own tongue.

They’re in for a long night. Geralt makes a mental note to thank Elihal later.

**Author's Note:**

> And that completes Card E for me! I might, uhh, try to do Card A. I also might not, since there's 2 days left. We'll see lmao


End file.
